Luna’s Heart (Part 2)
Luna's Heart (Part 2) is the 15th episode of Season 45. Summary As a continuation of Luna’s Heart (Part 1), Gekko must persuade Luna Girl to come back to the Disney Junior Club and help her regain her happy memories while stopping Romeo and Night Ninja from reforming her into a villain, then when she returns to normal, Luna Girl learns that even with technology or magic, happy memories cannot be taken away because they’ll always remain in not just your head, but your heart. Plot The episode begins with Gekko still trapped in Night Ninja’s sticky splat and struggling to get free, while Romeo, Night Ninja, and Luna Girl watch from above with evil smirks as they enjoy this scenery. Gekko begs Luna Girl to snap out of it and tell her that Romeo’s just erased her memory to use her again to turn against the Disney Junior Club, but she doesn’t listen to him as she denies that she’s being used at all. This is who she is, Night Ninja agrees: a nighttime villain without friends, love, or happy memories, but with his head shaking in refusal, Gekko shouts at Night Ninja that that is not true, as Luna Girl has made so many happy memories and no one, not even nighttime villains like Romeo and Night Ninja can take them away. Hearing Gekko’s determination and support for Luna Girl in his voice made Luna Girl gasp in silence and question herself if that’s true, just when Romeo says that’s nonsense and that memories are and always will be forgotten, but Gekko isn’t going to give up and believe that. Meanwhile, Catboy, Owlette, Armadylan, Wolfboy, and Aquafish are on their way to the warehouse to rescue Gekko, just as Owlette feels guilty about not believing in him and Catboy and Wolfboy decide that Gekko might be right about Luna Girl being brainwashed by Romeo and Night Ninja, but Armadylan and Aquafish are still doubtful about Luna Girl but either way, they need to go save him, and maybe Luna Girl, as Aquafish couldn’t understand how her cousin always supports his own belief in Luna Girl being brainwashed, but if he believes that Luna Girl can change back, then she (Aquafish) will have to believe that too. Back in the warehouse, Night Ninja asks Romeo what they should do with their prisoner while they wait for his friends to arrive as Luna Girl suggests they should use Gekko as bait to lure the PJ Masks into a trap, which Romeo slyly agrees with and shocks Gekko, who begs and pleads Luna Girl to not do this and that’s not like her at all, but she shuts him up by trapping him in her moon bubble that she shot from her Luna Magnet and he is seen floating towards her. As he is trapped, Gekko tells her that she doesn’t have to do this as Luna Girl shoots him an annoyed look and asks why she can’t. Looking straight into her eyes, Gekko explains to her that she’s changed because he helped her with that, only because he had seen the truth. When Luna Girl asks what truth, Gekko explains how tough her life has been in the past and only helped her with that to make her happy, then starts reminding her of those times like where he spent New Year's Day with her, when they went to the Valentine's Day carnival together and had their first kiss, and when they painted a painting of their favorite Fantasy Forest animals. Suddenly, Gekko can see that Luna Girl is coming through to her senses, but Romeo extinguishes that quickly by snapping at Luna Girl to not listen to Gekko, for that stuff is not true. Luna Girl shakes her head and glares at Gekko, but he doesn't give up yet as he keeps reminding her of the magical animal friends she had made in the Fantasy Forest and have helped them out too, just like when she helped the moon-type magical animals find moon chunks. Just listening to those good times mentioned suddenly makes Luna Girl smile slowly as Gekko can tell that she remembers them, but then Romeo interrupts the moment by blasting another memory erasing ray at Luna Girl’s head and demands her to not remember them, but Gekko can tell that she might be fighting it off. Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Catboy, Owlette, Wolfboy, and Aquafish have arrived to save Gekko and Luna Girl when Catboy hears a commotion inside and believes that there's trouble going on as he and his friends try to force the door open, but it can’t budge. Luckily, Armadylan arrives and helps them push on the doors. While the five PJs work on the door, Luna Girl still struggles on resisting the memory erasing ray as Gekko keeps on encouring her. Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Romance Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Season 45 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Crying images